Hard 2 Handle
by lilbasketballqt2
Summary: A new girl comes named Angela Angel Ambers
1. profile

                 Angela Angel Ambers

Birthday

November 06, 1985

Age

16

Height

5 Foot 7

Weight

115lbs

Hair

Blonde

Eyes

Bright Blue

Race

Caucasian 

Grade

11

Interests

Basketball

Parents Names

Casey and Jimmy

Police comments…….

Drinking

Been caught 7 times drunk at a party, she struggled till we 

Gave her a shot.

Drug Abuse

Been caught 2x with pot, weed, and cocaine 

Prostitution

Caught 3x on the street her alcohol level was 2x legal limit

every time

Tickets

10 tickets since she got her licenses. All of them were for 

doing 80 in a 40mph zone. 

Running Away

5x since she was 8. no other comment.


	2. New surroundings

Disclaimer~ All right you know I don't own anything besides my character so yeah….

** ßThis it's a thought if you don't you don't know (thatz how I write it)

Sorry so short but me a very busy gurl!!

~*At Horizon*~

Peter read her file over and over again memorizing just about every little thing before the new student Angela came. It sort of baffled him. Her file had some information but most of it was useless. **  I don't even know where to begin. ** His thoughts were interrupted with a knock on the door. "Come in" he said and rubbed his head stressfully. He was on the edge this week with four new students coming and the normal everyday stuff. Scott walked in with three other kids from other groups. "Hey Peter you wanted to see us?" Scott asks a little clueless "Um… yes. I need to ask a favor of you guys. I have four new students coming and I am placing one in each of your groups, now I need you to show them the ropes and everything. I know each and every one of you is capable to do this yourself. I have a lot of work to do this week and if you could do me that favor it would help me out a lot. Sophie is going to be gone tomorrow and for the rest of the week on vacation time….. So is that alright with everyone?" They all nodded in agreement and that was end of that. "Scott I need to see you before you go." Peter announced when everyone was about to leave the room. "So what's up?" Scott asked once everyone left. "The person I am placing you with is named Angela Ambers, and she is the one that is confusing me the most with her files so if you could please keep me updated when she gets here. And by the way she is coming in two days so be ready and be nice to her I don't know what to expect but it shows she likes basketball. Got any questions?" "No man I'm cool" "Alright you can go……… and Scott thanks for doing this for me." "No, problem." Scott replied and left shutting the door behind him.

2 Days Later~

~*Winston High*~

Angela sat there tapping her pencil on her desk. To her 4th hour was the worst out of her seven classes. Her thought of the party tonight was interrupted with the school intercom "Mrs. Williams?" It questioned quit loudly. "Yes!" Her teacher answered back. "Could you please send down Angela Ambers for dismissal?" "She'll be right down." The intercom clicked off and the teacher motioned Angela to go.

~*The Car*~

Angela's dad Jimmy sat in the front seat with Angela in their 2000 Saturn. "Um…. Dad?" "Yes Hun." "What is all my stuff packed in the car?" "I don't want to do this but I have to…." He paused trying to think of the right words to use. " I love you so much your mom and me both, but you have gotten to the point where we can handle you any more. We don't know what your into or anything else about your life but we know something is up and just for temporary we are sending you to a school, called Mt. Horizon. Here is the brochure for the place." He said handing her it. Angela took it and read it over just trying to comprehend this all she was in shock. She never even though her parents are sending her away. "...B…B…But dad how can you do this to me?" "I am not doing anything to you did this to yourself." "Angela sat silent for the whole 3 hour car ride there. Not one word came out of her mouth the whole ride. She was pissed, confused, clueless, and even her hard ass self was scared. **How did this happen? How did I get myself into this? ** These types of questions just ran through her mind over and over again.

~*At Horizon*~

By this time Angela hasn't spoken a word. She was in a small room getting a lecture and the rules, which she just blocked out like she always does to her teachers. "Now is that all clear?" snapping back into reality she nodded yes to Peter. "Alright then Scott is waiting out side that door he'll show you around and take you everywhere you need to go. Like I said you'll be with the Cliffhangers and they are all really nice kids after a few days you should fit in fine."

Next time ~ She'll Meet everyone and maybe something unusual?? Who knows anyways Reviewing helps!! Tell me if u think I should add or take out something or w/e. But pleeeeease tell me what you think very important to me!!  


	3. Searching Horizan 2A

Response to reveiws ~ All right no worries!! lol I am not putting her with anyone!! Such as Scott or anyone and I love Jules so she's not annoying to me anyways just though I'd let ya guyz know thank ya Ice for the tips always looking for some!

And to Niki 2 I have no clue what I'm doin with the story yet so if u have any ideas share I'm basically just going with the flow but I want to try to concentrate on all of the characters

______________________________________________________________________

2A

Scott and Angela got all her stuff unpacked and were now headed for the football field where everyone was. "We get about and 30 min break before everyone has to go back to class after lunch" Scott said making conversation. **She hasn't said one thing to me besides shaking her head yes or no or shrugging her shoulders. What's wrong with her? What's her story? 

Geeze. ** "So do you have a boyfriend?" He asked trying to get her to talk at least a little. She once again shook her head "No" **What is wrong with me I should be happy I'm here I mean I am away from all the people I hate and I got a new start here. This is not me at all! Just talk to the boy! **  "My ex and I just broke up a couple days ago." She said finally. "Oh… I'm sorry anyways let go meet the guys" "Yo amigo" Auggie said coming up to Scott. "Hey man, this is Angela." Scott introduced her "Actually I like people to call me Angel" "Well hi Angel. My real name is Augusto but people call me Auggie if you haven't noticed." "And that over there is Jules, Shelby, Ezra, Daisy, and David." Scott pointed out leaving Angel kinda confused since she couldn't comprehend that many names at once. Um…..k" She said with a  worried sound in her voice. "Oh don't worry you'll have them in a few hours." Angel smiled, she was really getting attached to Scott in only the hour or so she had been with him. He reminded her so much of one of her friends. One she talked to and went to when things got a little rough in life. "What are you smiling about?" Scott asked, being a little cereous since this was the first time he had seen her smile. "Oh…. nothing really I was just thinking." "All right well would you like to go check out a few places cause these guys class's start in like five mins."  "Sure don't matter to me."

~*Cafeteria*~

"All right yeah here's the cafeteria. We all sit with our groups basically. The food is all right at times but it's not most of the time so just watch out for the stuff you can't recognize." Scott said standing in the doorway that enters to the room. Angel laughed a little at his statement and then they moved on not being too much to really see or say. "So where would you like to see next?" "Um…if you don't mind can I go back to the dorm and relax a little bit before I have to meet everyone later. I'm really tired right now." "Yeah sure, no problem with that. You've basically got to see the whole place already."


	4. Serching Horizon 2B

The first thing I posted wasn't a chap. So this would be considered chap. 2 I dunno it confused me for a sec but I'm blonde I got an excuse!!

2B

~*Cabin*~

She was finally alone. Angel loved it when she was alone it gave her time to herself, time to think and reflect on the events that had taken place. Daydreaming was her thing to do. She always secretly dreamed of traveling around the world, or being on a tour with her new kick ass band Haunting Angels or something crazy like that. It took her away from the world and put her in one all her own where she could change things to her liking. 

            After an hour of just lying down and thinking, Angel pulled out her leopard print journal and a black pen and started writing. She had to have been writing for quite a while cause her hand hurt when she was done. But it didn't matter cause she fell into a deep sleep three minutes after closing up her journal. 

*DrEaM LaNd*

Angel and Josh sat on the couch while Krystal Quint and her other friend Steve Sat stretched out on the floor. They were all talking and laughing about something stupid. "I can't believe you are going to do that Josh your such a dork." Krystal said laughing. "Why not? I mean what more trouble can I get into?" Josh said smiling with pride. "Josh mom and dad will kill you if you pull another stunt like that. Your already in deep shit with them." Angel said seriously "Yeah man don't be a fool, you know when to stop and I think now is the time." Steve said wanting to put his two cents in. "All you guys are messed up I swear. You know I am going to screw up sometime sooner or later so why not now? And why not make it something big?" Josh asked getting a little edgy. "Fine Josh just don't come running to me when you get into trouble." Angel remarked. "Whatever sis, you know you'll be right by my side just like the last time."……….

~*Dorm*~

Juliette shook the new girl rather gently to wake her up. Angel rolled over and rubbed her eyes and soon realizing that all that was a dream. She always hated that when the dream seems so real but its not and it's all over when you wake up. Juliette sat on the edge of her bed and hovered over Angel. Hi, I'm Jules. I just thought I would wake you up cause it's almost time for dinner." Angel, still asleep basically nodded and stretched and finally answered with "Thanks." "Well I'm going to the bathroom to freshen up, so if you need me come and get me." "Alright thanks" Angel said again sitting up getting her eyes adjusted to the light. She pulled her feet over the side of the bed and stood up stretching one more time. She always felt exhausted when she got into deep sleeps like that. She got out a brush and brushed her extremely long straight blonde hair. It went a little passed her butt. She usually didn't wear make up she was naturally beautiful. Since she had nothing else to do she went to talk to Jules in the bathroom. "Hey, Jules." "Hi. How are you?" "Alright. How did you know who I was? Just wondering." "We all talked to Scott when you went to sleep. He told us you were nice but rather quite and that you liked to be called Angel instead of Angela." Jules said while curling her hair. "Oh ok. So Dinner huh? Do I have to go I'm not really hungry? " "Yup, everyone has to eat. Or at least go you can give your food to one of the guys if your really not hungry but people start noticing after a while so I suggest don't do it all the time. You ready to go meet the rest of the gang they should already be there" Jules said after double-checking her appearance in the mirror then adding some more lip gloss. "Yup." She simply answered back. 

~*DINNER!!! *~

Once Jules and Angel got their food they went to go find their seat. Jules of course sat by her lover-boy Auggie and Angel sat by Scott, which got her a glare by Shelby. "Everyone this is Angel." Jules announced to the gang. "Hey Angel" Miscellaneous people responded, or something to that effect. "Hi" Angel said roughly back. "So Angel, what's your story?" David asks leaning across the table and holding a container of milk. "Huh?" Angel said rather confused with the question. "I mean, why you here you had to do something." "Oh… You really wanna know?" "Um… that's why I asked." "Oh ok I'll tell ya, like never." Angel said getting defensive. "Alright fine whatever."

Next to come ~ more spats and other things I guess lol I really don't know but that's all I can think of for now I hope to get these chap. Up faster since I'm on break now till the 7th!! WOOOH HOO!!


	5. In Control

~*Group*~

All the Cliffhangers were now it the lodge waiting on Peter to arrive. Jules and Auggie of course was sitting together and Scott was sitting in between Angel and Shelby, while the others were scattered about the room.  Peter walked in with Sophie and they both sat down while everyone quieted down. "Alright. I know everyone knows Angela is a new addition to your group but if it is all right with her she'll tell us some stuff about herself mostly basics or whatever she would like to. So Angela please go ahead." Peter said a little sluggishly. "Um… all right my full name is Angela Angel Ambers but I like to be called Angel. I'm 16 and my birthday in November. I have one brother and a sister named Josh and Paris. Josh is 17 and Paris is 15. My Parents names are Casey and Jimmy. I'm a big tiger and dolphin lover...and yeah that's really all I guess." "Thank you Angel." Peter said. "Ok guys now since we got that done we can get back to the regular group then I got an announcement for everyone that I'm sure you'll love." Peter announced with a smile. "Tonight will be very easy since we have a newbie and I have a lot of work to finish up by tonight. We'll go around the room and everyone has to say one thing they want for Christmas and why. Auggie why don't you start and then you pick someone." "Ok. One thing I would like for Christmas is to be at home with my girl, Jules, cause she deserves to have a good Christmas for a change. Um…Ez." "I want to stay at Horizon then go home with my parents in the next couple weeks because I rather spend it with people that I can stand right now. Daisy" "Christmas don't matter too much to me but I guess I would have to agree with Ezra cause I don't want to see my dad. Jules." "I want to be the furthest away from my mom this Christmas. Even though I love her I need to have a Christmas with out her. Scott." Scott went then David and lastly Angel. "One thing that I want for Christmas is to spend a whole day with Josh and nobody else, because I love him and I miss him." Angel said just the thought of Josh made her smile it brought back the days where he always made her laugh. "Since everyone has gone its time for my announcement then everyone can go wherever but I expect you guys back in your dorm with the lights out at 10. Ok for my announcement… you all should know with the exception of one is that it is getting close again when we have to do individual evaluations so if you all could sign up on this sign up sheet I have here for your time before you leave it will help me a lot. You know what…. Sophie if you don't mind you call them up one at a time to choose their time." Peter asked Sophie who was next to him who looked like she was in a world of her own, but she did snap out of it in time to answer "Yeah that will be fine." "Alright then since we got that settled I'm going to go if anyone has to talk to me I'm in my office." Peter then whispered something to Sophie, which made her smile then left. "Well I'm going by the order of your birthdays to make it far. That would mean Ezra would be first, then Scott, Shelby, Jules, and everyone else.

~*Girls going to dorms*~

"Hey newbie I gotta set something straight with you." Shelby said in an upset voice. "Um... I don't know what your problem is but you don't come up to me and talk like that. Now since you have to tell me something so badly that you cant wait till a good time to tell me like when we don't have an audience I suggest you go ahead and tell me while I am listening." Angel shot back getting a little sick of the attitude she's been getting from this girl she barley even knows. "What's wrong with you? All I wanted to tell you is that Scott is my man not yours and I don't know who you think you are but you better watch it cause you are crossing a fine line." "You guys calm down." Jules begged she didn't want another fight to happen. "Jules this isn't about you." Shelby basically yelled. "Shelby…  you know what I am not even going to go there with you. Your just a bitch that need to control her jealousy problems." Shelby just couldn't help it she jumped on Angel, which sent her falling to the ground. Shelby didn't know what she was doing to her just she was so pissed at the comment of her being jealous she got out her anger. Angel pushed Shelby off of her. Even though Angel was a delicate looking girl was as though as any guy and would take on anyone if it came down to it. Both girls got picked up Angel was held by Auggie and Scott held Shelby. Shelby was struggling to get outta Scott's grip. "Wooohhhh Shelby calm down!" Scott said still holding her arms rather tightly. Auggie soon let go of Angel since she was tranquil enough but Scott held Shelby's hand and led her down to the lake.

Next ~ Scott and Shelby has their moment alone since I plan to have something special to include every characters in this story.

A/N~ kk!! First off MERRY CHRISTMAS just in case I don't write in the next couple of days.   

          Jen~ Scott and Shelby are together along with Auggie and Jules, Daisy is not w/ anyone and Kat is in college at the time

**Sorry if these are short chaps. But I have a very short attention span, which makes me do other things, and take a lot                     breaks when writing lol but I am trying hard to get at least one every or every other day!!


	6. Night Time

~*Lake*~

Shel didn't say anything since they got there. They were sitting there for at least five minutes on the bench next to the lake. "Shel, talk to me?" Scott pleaded with her. "What do you want to talk about?" Shelby retorted back. "Um…Maybe about what happened back there?" "Well nothing really happened so lets drop it!" "Shelby! I cant drop it something is wrong and I cant stand it when you don't tell me things. I love you and I don't want you to become distant on me again. What is bugging you? Tell me, please." Scott begged with his sky blue eyes that Shelby adored. "Scott…. I don't know." "You don't know what?" "I don't know anything anymore. I'm not me I cant be as tough as I was before. I don't want to go home for Christmas. I'm scared…." Shelby trailed off. She got it out finally, she told him and she couldn't help but become a softy and cry. Scott instantly gave her a hug and didn't let go till she was asleep in his arms. He loved to watch her sleep she almost always seemed at peace.

~*Dorm*~

Shelby just got back and Angel was sitting on her bed listening to her headphones and writing poems in her journal. She turned the CD- Disturbed to song number 4 called down with the sickness (a/n my fave) This was her favorite song she loved the lyrics it always put her in a better mood after listening to it. Her fave part was ~ And when I dream  
_And when I dream  
And when I dream  
And when I dream!!!!  
No mommy, don't do it again  
Don't do it again  
I'll be a good boy  
I'll be a good boy, I promise  
No mommy don't hit me Oh-oohh  
Why did you have to hit me like that mommy?  
Don't do it! You're hurting me Oh-oohh!  
Why did you have to be such a bitch?  
Why don't you,  
Why don't you fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just fuck off and die?  
Why can't you just leave here and die?  
Never stick your hand in my face again bitch  
FUCK YOU!!!  
I don't need this shit  
You stupid sadistic abusive fucking whore  
Would you like to see how it feels mommy?  
Here it comes, get ready to die! _

Ooh ah ah ah ah!  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
Open up your hate, and let it flow into me  
Get up, come on get down with the sickness  
You mother get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
You fucker get up  
Come on get down with the sickness  
   
The song ends shortly and she gets a sudden inspirational thought. These came often, they always came in a time of confusion and hatred or a time of sadness and love her pen quickly wrote across the lined paper in her journal. She wrote :   
_a rush of air brushes my face  
a time fly's back in my mind  
a time of happiness of joy  
no sorrow  
a time where I couldn't wait   
for every tomorrow  
where everything sparkles  
shines in the light  
where day is equal with night  
I'm always happy in this place  
no tears stream down my face  
but then another time fly's though my head  
a time where I'm trapped and almost dead  
a time where fears and cries call hoping for   
an answer  
screaming for some hope  
hatred traps my soul inside  
and I have no where to hide  
tomorrow is like another day of torture  
cold dark winds run through my mind  
none of them help me confide  
at where I am now  
I'm stuck in the middle  
I'm lost in a deep cloud  
and no one can help me find my way out..._

Not too much later she fell to sleep with thoughts of the day flashing in her head.

Next ~ A dream (there's always a dream!!)

The poem was written by a good friend of mine DeeDee she's an awesome poem writer but anyways to look at more of her poems go to http://www.geocities.com/lildeez4u/Poemzbymehome.html 


	7. The Dream

~*Dream*~

Angel stepped out of the dorm and the cool winter breeze struck her face hard making her eyes water and sting. It was a light snow and kids were playing football on the field. She saw her brother Josh coming toward her. "Hey" he called running up to her and giving her a hug. "Josh! How did you get here? Where were you?!" She asked franticly and excitedly. "Well I just got in from Idaho, and I wanted to come see my favorite sis." "Idaho? What were you doing there?" Angel was confused. Her brother died last year how could he be in Idaho. "Well When I got arrested for that little incident the judge ordered me to go to SUWS, a wilderness intervention program for troubled students. Kinda like the one your in. (a/n I wanna go to SUWS). Didn't mom and dad tell you?" He asked surprised she didn't know about his whereabouts. "No, they told me that they got a call that you died from a drug overdose! You mean they lied. They watched me suffer and enjoyed it!" "Yeah we enjoyed all of it." Angel turned around at the sound of her mother's voice to see her mom and dad standing there staring her down. "Mom! Dad!…" "Yeah its us… So you found out about your brother… Big deal… now your next were going to wipe out your existence from your friends and family everyone will think you hung yourself and nobody will ever have to deal with your bratty self ever again especially us!" Her dad remarked and soon disappeared.

~*Back to Reality*~

Angel Shot up in bed to meet face to face with pure darkness. Tears rolled down her face and she jumped out of bed. She threw on her jacket and grabbed a journal and her pen. She walked out making sure not to wake anyone up. She finally was outside. She took a couple slow steps till she was off the porch. Once she was off the porch she started to sprint, but to where? 

Next ~ Did she run? Next chap will be up soon!

Sorry so short! And if you want to find out more about SUWS the link is http://www.suws.com/ 


	8. The Mirage

She needed to get away just anywhere would do her fine. Her mind was cloudy just like her eyes she could barely think. Just the thought of Josh brought back many memories, some good, and some bad. This was the first dream in a long time that she had of him. She was finally got rid of that dream now it is coming back to hunt her. She reached the forest and started running through trees. Many braches and twigs hit her making her wince from it scrapping her legs, even though she had her flannel pajama pants on the branches still seemed to make marks. Angel finally started getting tired and stopped to rest on a log. "What am I doing? Why am I running?" She whispered to herself. "I have nothing to run from it was just a stupid dream." "Oh but it wasn't a stupid dream." Angel quickly turned around to see who had followed her out here. "Josh?" She asked now getting really confused. She squinted thinking maybe she was mistaking Scott for him or something like that. "Yeah, its me, Josh." "No its not, your dead!" Angel yelled back crying. "What are you talking about Angel? I'm right here." "Stop it go away!" She said then bringing up her knees and burring her face in them. 10 seconds later she looked up and looked around. Josh had left, actually the mirage of him did. Angel with her journal still in hand took it out. She was so confused, but she was just glade that he was gone now. 

~*In Her Journal*~

With You

You seem to have deserted me  
Left me somewhere down the path  
I didn't see that id lost you  
Until 2 weeks had past  
  
I sat there astonished  
Of what had been  
And I could help but wonder  
What had happened then?  
  
You were gone without a trace  
The tears steam down my face  
For I can't seem to bear  
All the time when you aren't there  
  
My heart has been stabbed  
In your place  
To find you I must travel a long journey  
To meet your recovery  
  
I miss the days with you...  
Those happy times...  
Just me its true  
  
So come back Josh  
For your only what's true  
  
And no harm can take me  
When I'm with you...

~*Back 2 Angel*~

She closes up her journal and took a deep breath. Her eyes got heavy till she couldn't hold them open any longer. She fell asleep peacefully while some tears stained her cheeks.

Next ~ Will they find her before she freezes from the winter cold? And Auggie and Jules will have their time together!  
Again sorry so short! 

Another poem by the lovely Dee (I would post mine but yeah them I keep to myself!)

A/N ~ Sorry if this was confusing for some people. But just to explain some things read below

· Josh wasn't really there but I think you could have picked that up she wasn't dreaming just seeing things.

· She is very close to Josh so she wasn't telling him to go away cause she hated him or w/e but for the fact she knew he couldn't be real and in her past she's done this before so she knows that it isn't real 

· Ask me if I didn't explain something well enough! I tried!


	9. Authors Note read!!!!

December 25, 2001

A/N ~ Alright I just wanna ask a fave of anyone who reads this and has a lil time afterwards. If you can please put a review at the end of the chaps. you read so far and put good bad. or all right in an over all review. I just wanna know how many people actually read this story and what they think. But anything anyone puts won't make me stop writing the story it just makes me write faster or change my style what ever the comments are. I planed it so there are 3 chaps left so I plan to finish it soon! 

One more thing I have an idea about a story I want to write after this story. Tell me what you think if I get no response I'll probably rethink the idea I just like some input on it…. Anyways after reading my Idea you can put your input in a review or email me @  lilbasketballqt2@yahoo.com !! anyways thanx for the help in advance if I get any hope to hear from anyone!! lol

                                                HuGgEz,

                                                   ~*Lisey*~

MY IDEA 

I plan to do something about a new girl again but it would be based on my life with a lil extra cause my life isn't that interesting but she'll have my personality and problems I have.lol fun fun… and it will be more deeper thought than Hard 2 Handle. Anyways… I know it's not much to go on but I don't wanna give to much away just in case but give input u think good or bad tell me means a lot either way!!! I don't wanna waste my time in something nobody read lol so yeah buh~byez


	10. The Searching

~*Girls Dorm*~  
  
It was 8 AM and all the girls were rushing around getting ready to go to breakfast. "Hey you guys...Does anyone know where Angel is?" Jules asked looking around brushing her hair up into a ponytail. "I never saw her." Daisy mumbled with a toothbrush in her mouth. "Me either." Shelby yelled from the bathroom. "Um.she must have gotten a early start today."  
  
~* Forest*~  
  
Angel's eyes were barley open, she was still trying to figure out what happened last night. When gaining full awareness she sat up and looked around. She was unbearably cold, since it had have gotten colder over night. Angel got up and looked around trying to find her way back but having no luck she sat back down and opened up her journal to the very last page and tore off the fuzzy leopard print cover.  
  
~*Breakfast*~  
  
The boys had all ready gotten their food and had sat down and was eating by the time the girls got to the table with their food. "Where's Angel?" Scott asked. "You mean she's not here." Jules asked getting worried. "Do you see her?" Scott gestured around the table of only guys. "No, but she was already gone this morning when all of us got up." Jules finished as Peter walked up to the table of Cliffhangers. "Good Morning you guys!" He said almost too perky for morning. The students returned the welcome with a more drier ones which Peter always gotten from every group in the morning. "So.. where's Angel? I need to talk to her." "Well so did I but nobody seems to know where she is." Scott retorted back. "You mean nobody has seen her this morning?" "That's what I said." "Alright, first Scott lose the attitude second if anyone sees her report it to me right away I got a good feeling she ran but I need to check out the rest of the campus first." Peter said and quickly lest the cafeteria.  
  
~*Forest*~  
  
Angel took out a little plastic bag, which contained some sort of powder drug in a capsule. Angel popped the pill in her mouth and swallowed it with easy. She had it stashed for a while just in case something big came up and she couldn't handle it on her own. She just about instantly started to feel a little out of it and strange. Angel curled up into a ball trying to keep as warm as she could. She knew if nobody found her soon she would freeze to death.  
  
~*Horizon*~  
  
Peter, Sophie, and Roger stood at the edge of the forest while all the Cliffhangers walked up to them. They had finished breakfast and Jeff told them Peter wanted them immediately. "Alright since we couldn't find Angel anywhere on campus we are splitting up into three groups so we can cover more ground. As you know it is cold and if she has been out her all night she could be in real danger. So we need to hurry and find her soon!" Peter announced a little frantically for him. By now even the Cliffhangers we're getting worried cause they knew that many people has died from hypothermia from the freezing Canadian weather. "Alright, In group one we will have Roger, Scott, and Ezra, then in group two we have Sophie, Shelby, David, and David, and group three we have Me, Jules, and Daisy. So lets move out before it gets any later. Everyone go in their groups and walked out into the blistering cold yelling out "Angel! Angel!"  
  
~*Forest*~  
  
Angel was now completely out cold but it was strange. She could see and hear everything going on, like her name being yelled out but her new friends, but she couldn't respond or move. She cussed herself out over and over again in her mind about how stupid she was for taking those pills. **I could have been rescued by now. I've been clean for two months and now I've ruined it for being stupid, and self-centered, and weak! ** She laid there just hoping someone would find her soon, but wasn't long till she completely blacked out.  
  
~*Groups*~  
  
Everyone was yelling and looking all around loosing hope with every step they took. They've been searching for 20 minutes but it seemed like hours. Even though the hope was fading they all yelled out her name. Especially Scott, he didn't know what it was but he was fond of this girl unlike most newbies. Maybe it was the way she looked up to him or the way she trusted him like nobody has ever done with him before but all he knew was that he cared for the girl new or not. He saw her as a sister, or and new best friend. He knew it was someone he could turn to but he also knew I he didn't find her soon trouble was up ahead. In his group (Roger, him and, Ezra) had gotten pretty far and was determined to find her. This determination from all three guys gave them the strength to find her. Roger first spotted her lying on the ground and pointed it out and running over to her. Roger blew a whistle Peter gave each one of the counselors if they found her. Roger took off his coat and wrapped it around the limp girl. Scott stood there unsure of what to do he wanted to go wrap his arms around her but he couldn't he could barley even look at her. She wasn't the smiling girl he remembered but she had a blue tint to her skin and lips, which trembled from being cold. He looked down to get his attention off of her and found the journal she always carried around. He bent down and picked it up and stuffed it in his coat hiding from everyone. By now everyone was there while Peter and Roger tried to warm her up a little before moving to the nurse's office. "Scott" Peter yelled snapping him back outta his own world "Run as fast as you can and call an ambulance. And hurry!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
A/N~ OMG!! I'm very depressed, literally and I'm just sayin that to show u how incredibly mad I am. I went on an unexpected vacation down south for the last few days and I took a disk w/ me to write down there and have something to post when I get back well I had the chap almost done and I mean it was a LOOOOONG one this time like 5 of my normal chaps lol and I saved it wrong cause I was being rushed and now it wont open so I am screwed and have to write the whole thing over again and I'm not even sure what I wrote lol but I just wanted to let you know y its taken me so long like some of ya'll care but I worked so hard on that!  
  
Replyz  
  
Faith~ was the runnin away good enough for u?? lol I dunno maybe u can come ova and help me!  
  
Stakky~ thanx 4 ur input! I actually started the story and it's going much faster and easier than all my other ones umm. I wonder y?? lol  
  
Bridget~ I am tryin to do that for ya but as u noticed with this chapter itz a lil short but I just wanted to get one posted so I can write more tomorrow and later dates easier. May sound weird but its late!  
  
Beth~ I know it will be a lil more than three chapters but it depends I know her problem wont be solved then but I might end it and do another lil season thing lol I dunno?? But if I keep writing about the same story I'll for sure get bored and wont finish it (I think it is becuz of my ADD) I would like to go to SUWS for many different reasons. It just seems so much better than home. u kinda dread being at home when u hate your family.  
  
Thanx a lot for everyone's reviews and I'll reply to everyone else's next chapter time for bed!! 


	11. Results

**If you haven't read chapter 10 go back and do it lol I replaced it with the thing that was suppose to b there I didn't mean to upload that one but again the blondeness comes out! Sorry about that! (I just noticed it)

Chapter 8 

Scott ran as fast as he could, which was pretty fast. Being here for a year or so, he knew his way around this part of the forest, and didn't even think twice about which way he was going. He finally made it to the office in a few minutes, but it seemed like hours to him. He picked up the phone and dialed 9-1-1. It only took him a few minutes to give the person the information and hang up. He ran back outside and by now Peter and Roger was carrying Angel out of the forest and Sophie was leading the kids to the lodge where they would have a talk with her. Everyone was worried about her even Shelby was. Even though Angel and her hasn't talked since that fight she still cared for the girl deep down. She knew she had problems just like everyone else and that everyone gets attached to someone. And Scott was the first member of their little group that she had met. 

~*Lodge*~

 When all the Cliffhangers were seated, Scott included, Sophie broke any awful silence with... "Guys, Peter and I want to thank you for everyone being so well behaved today. As you know it was a serous situation, and it still is. I know on some of you this must be hard and scary and you have every right to be. To be completely honest with you Peter and Roger give her a 50-50 chance, but that is what Peter and Roger think they don't even know what's all-wrong. So don't get too worried yet, but I do want to go around the room and you have to share a feeling and be completely honest and if you'd like to go on and explain your feeling go right a head we are in no hurry. Jules, you wanna start us off?"

~*Nurse's office*~

Peter and Roger had gotten her to the nurse's office and put all the blankets on her as he could find and cranked up the heat. Roger went back outside to meet the paramedics when they came, while the nurse checked her out herself.

~*30 minutes later*~

Peter and Sophie was now sitting in the waiting room and Roger had promised to bring up the kids that wanted to see Angel when she was awake since there was no reason just to sit there al that time. "I can't believe it Sophie. How could I be so blind? I use to be good at handling kids like her." Peter said disappointed in himself. "Peter, you couldn't have known." Sophie remarked grabbing his hand and holding it in hers. "But that's the problem. I never talked to her I left her basically on her own. I never tried to find out about her problem and help her. There was just so many things going on I literally forgot all about her." "You can only do so many things. Your one man, one truly remarkable man, and everybody slips at a point but trust me you've done so much good and now we know we need to pay attention to her a little more. Don't worry it will be alright." She said with a reassuring smile. "I guess your right." 

They now have been waiting for about two hours when finally a doctor came out and up to them. "Are you Angela Amber's parents?" The doctor asked. "No, but we're her guardians." "Ok, Well we've finally got Angela warmed up. She was diagnosed with hypothermia, which was given. And we also found drugs in her blood. Now we're not sure what type it is but its something, and we are pretty sure that's why she's not waking up at this moment. She also has got minor frostbite on her hands and feet and when she gets out of here I know for sure there going to be hurting her. She is just lucky she was found in time cause if she was out there any longer it would possibly mean permanent damage, or even amputation. But anyways I'll come back out when she's awake and you can see her till then we'd like to keep her away from people." "Alright thank you Doctor" Peter said sitting back down along with Sophie.

~*Back at Horizon*~

Jules and Auggie, in the boy's dorm, laid on Auggie's bed. Jules had her arms wrapped around him and her head rested on his chest. "You think she'll be ok?" Jules asked coming out of thinking. "Yeah Jules, She's a strong one. But I got a question are you ok?" He asked then kissing the top of her head gently. "What do you mean Augusto?" She said getting a little confused. "Well we haven't talked in a while about everything and you've seemed a little… not yourself." He spit out after he found the right words. "Oh, you worry too much. I'm fine, everything has been going good for me." Auggie say sitting up and hovering over Jules, who was still laying down. He brushed her hair out of her face and looked deep in to her soft brown eyes. "I can tell when you're lying to me. You now you can talk to me I'm always here for you no matter what." "Auggie, I know I can trust you its just not everything is as easy to tell other people. Well at least not till I get things straighten out." "Well when you do tell me, ok? You shouldn't have to go through anything alone." "You'll be the first one I go to." At that moment Auggie lend in and kissed her. Not the type of kiss that was sweet and said "I love you", but the kind of kiss where it said "I want you". Now they were making out. Auggie was on top of Jules rubbing the side of her stomach and hip. It soon turned into more than just some innocent making out. Auggie was going up her shirt and she was up his. They both totally forgot where they were for that moment and Auggie took of Jules shirt showing her black CK bra. "You think… We shouldn't be… Doing this.." Jules said in between kisses. That snapped Auggie back into reality once he put together what she said. He pulled away but being a guy he couldn't help but stare at his girl's beautiful body. "What?" Jules asked starting to get a little self-conscious and wrapping her arms around her chest. "Nothing your just so beautiful." Auggie replied moving her arms away and kissing her chest and neck making her do a giggle he couldn't resist. ::Cough cough:: came from the other side of the room scaring Auggie and Jules. They both looked up to see Scott and Shelby standing at the entrance of the dorm. Jules grabbed her shirt and covered herself up as Scott and Shelby walked closer. Shelby couldn't help but laugh "Hey Scott it looks like we're not the only horny couple around her." That made Scott let out a little laugh and Jules give a dirty look. She turned around and threw her shirt back on quickly. And sat back on the bed with Auggie. Scott and Shelby took a seat across from them on another bed. You know Roger is looking for the two of you." Scott said warning them. "Thanx meat." "No problem, so… how are you guys? We haven't really talked in a while." Scott asked. "I know man it's been a long time, but we're good. About u two?" Auggie returned the question. "We both have our problems but other than that good. I'm just so worried about Angel." Scott said with a look he only gives when he is extremely worried. "Oh Scott man, don't worry she'll be ok. Like I told Jules here she's strong." Scott only shook his head in reply. "I never seen you so attached to a newbie like you are to her." Jules remarked. "Well she's different." He answered. "How's that?" She asked. "She looks up to me like in a brother sister sorta way. I mean its so nice for a change that someone runs to me and looks to me for advice. She gives off a sorta respect. I don't know it's strange I mean I didn't pick her she picked me." Just then Roger walked in to find all four of them talking. "Hey you guys what are you doin in here? You girls know your not suppose to be in here." Roger said strictly. "We were just talking about Angel." Jules said hoping he would give them a break. "Well I think you girls should leave now. And I have to report this to Peter later. But he just called. Angel just woke up, and she's going to be all right."   

Replyz part 2~

Kristyn ~ Thanx for the reviews! Meanz lotz! You'll find out y she's there in the next few chapters not too long from now well at least I hope! And I couldn't make Jules like that she's my fave. character!! Also you'll find out y he's so friendly lol. I have my reasons 

DEE~ Hey sweets thanx for reveiwin!! I'm glade u liked it…. SORRY!! I forgot to ask about that too. if I could change that one. forgive me. I can change it back just let me know. I just needed it to fit it! I just get so caught up in writing I forget to ask! Lol I'm a dork. And I say u could write and really long one about ur life no offence but poor you! But then u could add ur and keith's love life J

Beth ~ Awww u should write I bet your good I mean I'm no good in my opinion but I just do it for the heck of it and it makes me happy. But I might just get around to          

e-mailing you soon! Me a busy gurl!


	12. A Step Forward

All right to make this work better she was there 2 days between the time they had group and the time she ran. Now between the times she grew very close to Shelby Scott and Auggie and Jules. But mostly Scott and there are reasons. But nothing really happen those days it was basic school lunch dinner group. So if u have any Q please ask but I have reasons for my insanity~

~*At the Hospital*~

**Waiting Room**

Scott, Jules, Shelby, and Auggie were the only ones that ended up going to the hospital. They all sat in the waiting room waiting for Peter to finish visiting her.

**The Room**

Peter grabbed and chair and moved by the bed and sat down. "Hey Angel." "Hi" she replied back looking in the other direction. "I want to apologize to you." "Why?" She said turning her head in surprise expecting to him to yell instead of apologize. "Cause I took on too many things and I wasn't there for you like I should have been. You came here to get help and I didn't give it to you." "But none of this is your fault." "Well could you tell me why you ran and why you took drugs?" "um…" Angel replied getting that spacey look she got when she was scared. "Alright why don't we wait till we get back to horizon and according to the doctors that will be tomorrow." She smiled "Could I see Scott?" "Sure" He said giving a smile and patting her leg.

**Visit 2**

Scott walked in cautiously closing the door behind him. "Hi." He said in a low voice. "Nervous?" Angel asked noticing how uncomfortable he was. "Nawh, why you say that?" "Cause your on the other side of the room when there is a chair right by me you could sit in." "oh.." Scott replied and went to the chair. He took her hand and held on to it tight. "You scared me." He whispered looking up to meet her eyes. She stared at him unsure of what to say. "Why did you run?" He asked with plead in his blue eyes. "Scott…. I don't know if I can I never told anyone before." "Angela, You can trust me." "And I only known you for how many hours?" "I thought u trust me?" "I Do! But it's hard. You don't know how hard." Scott let go of her hand and rubbed his fingers through his hair. "I'm sorry. I know I am rushing you but I want to help you. I've grown so close to you unlike anybody else and I hate to see you like this."

~ Everyone visited Angel and they all talked with her for a few minutes but finally one of the nurses made everyone leave since visiting hours were over. And everyone but Sophie left back for Horizon.~

~*Arriving*~

Sophie and Angel pulled up in a jeep as Peter ran out to meet them. Sophie hugged Peter and gave him a quick kiss. "How is she this morning?" Peter whispered to Sophie. "Well she didn't talk much, but I think she is a little over whelmed about everything." "So Angel do you wanna come to my office now?" Angel was a little hesitant but she knew she had to get this over sometime soon. So she reluctantly shook her head yes and followed Peter and Sophie to his office.

~*Office*~

Peter and Sophie sat across from her as Angel gripped the arms of the chair nervously. "Alright I want to tell you cause its been bothering me some for the past year but could you do me a favor for me first." Angel asked. "I'll try. What?" "Could you read my file to me?" Peter nodded and found her file and read it off to her. "Well there's a explanation for all that. It's not a good one but it is a reason and it's the truth." Angel said trying to keep a good composure. "Josh, my brother, and I are very close we were best friends I always went to him for everything and vice versa. Well he did everything possible to get on my parents nerves. He always got into trouble at school well one night he pushed my parents too far because he got arrested and they sent him away somewhere, I think a camp. Well that's how my dream was, which I'll tell you about later. Anyways about 2 weeks after he was away my parents came to me and told me he had over dosed on some drugs and died. He was the only person I loved. So after a while I started getting into some drugs and everything else that's on my stupid record. I wanted just a little attention from my parents you know. See when Josh was there I didn't pay too much attention to them I always had Josh there for me, but when he left all they did was pay attention to Paris. Paris is perfect, she was pretty smart, and a total suck up. But the strange thing that my brother and I never told anyone is that we had joint dreams. I would always be in his and he would tell me thing and when I shared it with him he had one similar to it. It was always strange. The thing is ever since my parents told me he died I get dreams of him telling me he's not dead that he's very much alive and sometimes I get bad dreams of my parents telling me I'm next/ I don't know everything is so very confusing." She took another deep breath and held her emotions strong. Peter and Sophie had given her their full attention and waited for her to go on. "Well the reason why I so called ran was cause I needed to be alone at the time I just had a dream and it scared me and I didn't know what to do. But when I wanted to go back I didn't know my way back." Peter sat there thinking and sorting things out in his brain. "Angel, would you do me a favor and give me and Sophie and minute alone?" "Sure." Angle said and left without another word." "Why did you make her leave?" Sophie asked a little confused. "Cause I need to call a place, and I didn't want her to be here. Sophie, think about this she said her parents told her that he died and there was no record, no report, nothing! He has to be alive." Peter said picking up the phone and dialing up his old friend, Rex.


	13. A new arrival

About an hour later Peter and Sophie came out of his office and walked down to the cafeteria since it was noon. The Cliffhangers were all sitting down eating and talking like everyday, and Peter approached them and Sophie stood behind him. "Alright you guys group is right after lunch, forget classes just come to the lodge I got an announcement that should make one of you very happy." Everyone nodded their heads and they walked off "I wonder what that was all about?" Ezra asked. "Yeah really, I'm sorta scared…he said he's going to make one of us happy…well there's a first!" Shelby said in her playful voice. And got up and threw out her lunch and headed to the lodge with the rest of them following behind.

~*Lodge*~

Once everyone was there and seated Peter stood up ready to tell some good news. "OK you guys. The news is we are getting a newbie." "What man another one...no offence Angel, but we got enough people in our group." Auggie protested. "Thank you for your comment but I got a reason, and if you give me a few minutes you'll see why. You all know Angel has a brother well it turns out he was at one of our sister schools and I've asked him if he'd like to finish out his senior year here with his sister. Now Angel this is totally up to you do you want him here or we can tell him we changed our minds?" Angel's face lit up suddenly and she couldn't help but scream out "yes." And go run and give Peter and Sophie and hug. But soon after not even a minute went by till her face suddenly dropped. "What's wrong Angel?" Sophie questioned noticing. "Nothing it's just that means he's alive and my parents lied to me and that means my dreams was true." Angel sat back down gathering her thoughts and emotions. "Ok you guys head to class now, Angel you can stay back we still need to talk." Peter announced and everyone got up and soon they were all gone. Peter went and sat down by Angel and put his arm around her. "What are you thinking?" Angel paused before opening her mouth getting all her thoughts together and choosing words carefully. "Well I can't be any happier that my bro is alive and everything but I can't seem to get past the fact they lied to me, they watched my suffer day after day. But all for what?" "I dunno, But one thing it we'll find that out but all in due time. All right?" Peter replied. She nodded her head. "Now don't worry yourself about this your brother is coming tomorrow and you need to get to class." "OK I wont." She got up and headed for the door but not before turning around. "And Peter?" "Yeah?" "Thanx." She said smiling bigger than she has since she's gotten there.

~*Next Day*~

Angel had all good dreams that night but she still woke up at six since she was so excited that her brother was coming later that day. Her classes went by very slow but she waited as patiently as she could watching the clock. Finally Roger pulled in the camp as the Cliffhangers gathered around in a small ground to greet the newbie. Peter had all told them that he wanted to do all the introductions right there and then. A tall, skinny but muscular guy with slightly curly blonde hair and baby blue eyes stepped out of the Jeep. "Dang Scott you gotta look alike!" Shelby said looking from guy to guy in awe. "Yeah I guess he sorta resembles Scott." Angel said quickly then running to the jeep and wrapping her arms around Josh. Josh picked her up and hugged her back and then setting her down. "Alright sorry to break the reunion but I have LOTS to do today. Josh, You're in the Cliffhanger group along with Angel. To your right that's Shelby, Scott, Ezra, Daisy, Auggie, Jules, and David. Now if you could come with me I gotta lay down the rules and search your stuff." "All right, we'll get caught up later." He whispered to Angel and walked away with Peter. "Hey we're going inside to the lodge you wanna come?" Scott asked Angel. "Naw, I'm going to the dorm for now." "Alright you know where we'll be.

~*Lodge*~

"Well that explains it." Jules said. They were all sitting next to the fire getting warmed up. "What you mean Jules?" Shelby asked. "It explains why Angel attached to Scott out of all of us." "Why do u say that?" Scott asked. "Cause you two could be twins, and she was supposedly very close to her brother. Well that's my explanation believe it or not most likely I'm right." 


	14. The End

Josh was finally got checked in and unpacked with the help of his little sis. Peter gave the assignment of showing Josh around and getting him acquainted. They were walking around for about an hour and stopped at the basketball courts and gotta a ball. They always played one on one and usually Angel beat him with no problem. "So you wanna tell me why you're here?" Josh asks checking the ball. "Um… sure. Well about 2 weeks after you left Mom and Dad told me you overdosed on drugs.." Josh interrupted her and held the ball "You mean those dreams were true?" "Yeah. Every one of them. I just thought they weren't real since you were dead supposedly." "Yea...well we'll talk about this later alright right now its time for me to kick your ass." He said smiling taking a dribble to the left and a few to the right getting around her and laying up the ball for a point. "Hahahahaha. In your face little girl I've been practicing" Josh laughed passing her the ball at the top. "Whatever!" Angel shot back checking the ball and dribbling between her legs and quickly did a fake to the right then turning around doing a crossover to her left and got around him to make the outside shot. She laughed at the sound of the swish of the net. "o0o0o0o who's good now?" The game continued till she finally won, they both were sweating and tired sitting on the grass next to the court. "I didn't think I'd see you again.." Angel said laying back looking up at the sky. "I know… but I'm so happy we're together." "Yeah me to" Angel sat up and hugged her brother tightly. She missed the hugs he always gave her to comfort her.

~*UPDATE*~

Angel's and Josh's parents died about three months after they both got reunited and Peter then worked out a deal with the kids and social services that made everyone somewhat happy. Once Josh graduated and moved out he and his sister could leave Horizon and go live together with a monthly inspection by social services till they were both old enough which would mean she would be 18 he'd be 19. Till Josh's 18th B~day Peter had full control of both of them. Josh and Angel finished out their years and did finally get to move out they all kept in touch with all the Cliffhangers and Peter and Sophie.

Tying up the loose ends

*Nothing happened to the parents since there was no legal action they could take against them. 

*The parents died in a car accident.

*Everybody came out happy in this story J FUN STUFF THERE!!!!

A/N~ sorry if u didn't like how this ended but I ran outta ideas and I have one story I'll post in the next couple of days or sooner! 


End file.
